The present invention relates to a shower/bath storage caddy or container, and preferably, to a shower-mountable caddy or container or cabinet which is securable or lockable whereby the stored contents are only accessible by the owner or person having authorized access to the locked container and contents thereof.
Portable carrying cases or caddies, exist that can be used for holding and storing personal hygiene items, and which are carried to and from the shower or bath for individual use, allowing the user to prevent use of the personal hygiene items by others using the same bath or shower. Such caddies and containers are typically “open” containers which offer no protection from their contents being used or tampered with by other individuals with access to the caddy or the shower/bath.
In addition, cabinets or storage containers for storing personal hygiene supplies or medicines, and which have a panel, such as a hinged or sliding door for accessing the contents stored therein, are known. Such cabinets, which can be wall-mounted and can include a plurality of shelves, are commonly referred to as “medicine cabinets.” However, medicine cabinets, though typically mounted in a bathroom, are not adapted for use within in a shower stall or bath area where they can become wetted or dampened by shower or bath water.
Finally, containers or dispensers for personal hygiene compositions, such as liquid soap, shampoo, hair conditioner, and the like, which are mountable to a shower or bath wall, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,398; 5,452,825; and 8,479,956 describe wall-mountable containers and fluid dispensers for liquid soap, etc., having a chamber or plurality of valved chambers from which the liquid contents are accessed by opening the valve. However, these dispensers cannot hold a bottled soap or shampoo and require re-filling of a reservoir. Moreover, these dispensers do not regulate or restrict use by any particular individual and permit access to the contents by any user.
A problem exists where a single bath or shower is used by multiple individuals, and access to personal hygiene items stored in the bath or shower area is not restricted. For example, this problem can occur in large households, student housing, apartments or the like, where a single bath or shower or single bath or shower area is shared by multiple users who do not want their expensive personal hygiene or cleansing items, such as shampoo, conditioner, bar soap, razor, loufa, or the like, used by others.
It can be inconvenient to use a caddy to carry shampoo, soap, razors, or other personal hygiene items to and from the shower area for each use. Moreover, storage or “medicine” cabinets which do not lock or are not adapted for use within a shower or tub area are insufficient for storing an individual's personal hygiene items and restricting access to such items by others.
A locking cabinet, cabinet, container, or cabinet, which restricts access by others, and can be stored in the shower area, in accordance with the subject invention, can address the existing problems as described.